zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Pointytilly
translations yo u do japanese-english translations right? can u translate these rainbow colored words for me that i found on the HMM website on the saber tiger page? i think it also has a connection to these new pics i found on the same page of a white HMM saber tiger! if u know wat this saber tiger is as well, please tell me! thanks for all ur help!--Leon35 23:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) : I can read a little Japanese, but that text is hard to make out...one is something about animal-like frame (ie posability). Might just be promo pics for the tiger in general. Where's the page they appear on? Pointytilly 02:07, September 15, 2009 (UTC) on the HMM page for this wiki, go to the bottom and click the link 2 the HMM website. there select the saber tiger pic at the bottom. u will then see multiple, enlarged pics of the HMM saber tiger. be patient cause not all the pics load at once. the site can be lagy. only those pics which i showed u are the ones with the writing on them, so look for those. thanks agian--Leon35 22:31, September 15, 2009 (UTC) well? have u foud anything?--Leon35 21:16, September 16, 2009 (UTC) : It just looks to be part of the regular pics promoting the kit. Not sure why it's another color (prototype/test run pre-color? greyscale to show off the posability?), but if it were a separate kit it'd have its own page. Pointytilly 07:29, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Saga stats are the zoids stats in the saga game seires about the same as stats for the battle story? Silverblade1 16:52, September 17, 2009 (UTC) : The speed/size ones are fine/the same from what I remember. The in-game stuff (like IV and DEF and such) seems to follow its own rules. Pointytilly 19:16, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ZEG Line = GU parts? does the Hound soilder of the ZEG line have the GU-1 part included if not wich ones do--Silverblade1 00:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :The Genesis one? Nope, no GU. None of the Japanese rereleases have one, other than Gul Tiger GC D:. (Storm Tiger also had the...cannony things, but it's older.) Pointytilly 13:19, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Wait! OK the 5 Blade storm is "Buster Slash" and the 7 Blade attack is based of the Blade Ligers HI Blade Attack(wich is also uses Blade w/ Boosters and E-sheild) but i dont know how the 7BA works because the Blades cant face forward like the Blade Ligers wich is y they had to add the "5 Blade" so it could compare to the Blade Liger's ability to nagate CPC im i right?--Silverblade1 15:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Buster Slash doesn't have the spinny shield energy field around my front thing. Fiveblade Storm is much more like Seven Blade Attack without the side thingummies, imo, but it was around first, hence me suspecting Seven Blade was based on it. Also, the games use refs to Fiveblade storm, not Buster Slash—Legacy and Silver Zero do, anyway. :The Blade Liger's hi-blade particle neutralizing thing is anime-only (and the name "hiblade" was an MMM invention far as I can tell), modelverse Bladey's shield went kerpop facing a Stinger. Pointytilly 15:23, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ok umm... by MMM do u meen HMM?--Silverblade1 15:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Metal Machine Music, the now-closed fan RPG. A lot of people copied their (partially made up for the sake of game balance) stats back in the day, and they called their version of the Blade Liger's glowy spinny slicey...particle...attack...thing a High-Intensity Blade Attack. Pointytilly 15:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) High-Intensity? i saw it as High-Velocity Blade Attack but i get your point--Silverblade1 15:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) The Death Stinger would have destroyed any e-shield, unless its a Mad Thunder or Gogulas Giga, so the the laser blade isnt able netrulize CPC?!(srry if im being persitant)--Silverblade1 18:00, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Schneider's shieldandblades combo > Death Stinger CPC. That's pretty much directly stated on the box. Blade Liger's blades/shield don't do that outside of the anime that I've seen, but that doesn't mean the article can't mention it...just that it should get mentioned as anime-tastic, just like model-unique things go there. Pointytilly 18:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) PLEASE GO TO MY TALK PAGE THIS IS URGENT!--Leon35 21:22, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Question now what games can i depend on for ligit stats because i wanted to go add speed stats and info on Zoids variants sence thier not covered alot. so i guess i mean what games can i depend on for stats--Silverblade1 17:52, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :umm...yeah never mind i plan on useing SagaII Fuzor pages Yeah, I don't mind, what I've written is pretty much just a list of details so that I can go back and fill them out properly once I'm finished with them anyway. Many hands make light work after all. Slax01 02:09, October 16, 2009 (UTC) NER pics yo tilly u r the pic/translation expert here. can u find a pic of the NER baldey box and show it 2 me? important. in return, there is a pic of energy liger that i added that i think u r gonna like...go 2 the page and ull see. dont ask me any questions about it though. thast y im giving it 2 u. i kno u like zoids:generations and stuff and its obviolsy the same guy i just dont kno ow it fits in. find anything on the saber yet? most likely extra armour included with kit. hmm white saber, generations energy ligers, NER blue bladey box, sry if im asking to much--Leon35 02:47, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : Again, there IS no HMM white saber, that pic is a prototype or otherwise edited. Notice it's the same shade as the early pic of Shieldy Mk.II has its cannons? And plenty of people have the kit, there is no white extra armor. It's not one of the CPs either. :I also don't have an NER Bladey, since I bought an NJR long before it was out. I have an NER Molga somewhere, if that'd be any use? Pointytilly 09:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) hmm...not really sry. silverblade claims that he had an american blue bladey and i kno that all of the ner boxes arent the same as the hasbro ones. all hasbro boxes have that lightning while the NER boxes vary depending on the zoid. he said that he coulld have sworn it was Habro and not TOMY. he threw out the box and instructions(stupid mistake. nvr through out the box or instructions ever! i still keep the old frames from my zoids) but he still has the bladey...in pieces. so now he cant build it unless i find him instructions off a website and zoid.us doesnt do a bladey build they just use a shiled liger. (wierd) i wanted u 2 find the ner bladey box cause i wanted to see if he made a mistake. the molga wouldnt help cause i dont kno if the box would be similar or not. think u could help me websearch?--Leon35 13:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC) p.s. howed u like that pic? find anything on that? :Hasbro's site has Blade Liger instructions....and the NER Bladey has the circley things/Tomy UK style box like the Molga and other actual UK releases. I remember seeing 'em, though I didn't think to save pictures. :The EL pic...I can't find where it is, but I'm guessing the one that's part of Mercy Rabbit's general Zoids work? He's done a lot of illustration stuff for Zoids besides Generations (including many of the HMM boxes). Pointytilly 17:41, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ive heard that name he does some off the hmm box art along with yuji kaida. r u saying he created hobby magazine's Zoids"Generations comic? by the way, did hobby magazine create and illistrate zoids generations or just put it in there magazine? i have always been confused by that. and if thats so, does that mean mercy rabbit is the main artist?--Leon35 20:10, October 19, 2009 (UTC) 1/24 nice work on the 1/24 scale zoids. :) don't forget to remove the stub markers if you think they're comprehensive enough, which i think they are already. you and bladey seem to work well. --Hollow ichigo 12:03, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ??? we all know who Ultra is but he knows you?--Silverblade1 18:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Of course I'm knowing Mistress Tilly. --Ultrasaurus-Red silver u r a little slow. tilly is very famous in the zoid comunity. she has a few youtube videos of some of her zoids. she was also a part of an interview on zoid.us, who i will also try and contact. worth a shot. i also belive tilly has her own website, but i forget the web address. sry tilly. lol honestly silver how could someone so good at translations, finding pics and stats who loves zoids hide themselves from the zoid community? at some point, they (tilly) would have 2 reveal themselves or someone would discover them along the way. in terms of fame, tilly falls just below famous colloectors like mr. lionel.--Leon35 18:42, October 24, 2009 (UTC) http://www.creativeinsanity.net/zoids/ I need to add a UK comic section! Pointytilly 18:48, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ur welcome for the nice comments...(*cough*cough*)...--Leon35 18:50, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I dunno how to respond to being called "famous", but thanks for the compliment XD;. Pointytilly 19:42, October 24, 2009 (UTC) hes famous, shes famous every ones famous...WHOS NOT FAMOUS!(besides me) he-he--Silverblade1 18:56, October 24, 2009 (UTC) the majority of people here arent famous. thats a secondary reason y this site was created. not just as the ultamite library of non-baissed info (and when i say biassed i dont mean that in a bad way, just not opinionated like other zoid sites) but 4 people who also want 2 show wat they can do. i myself am no where close 2 famous. after all, i only have 4 model kits including my little bros. im kinda re-stating a quote u made once silver to azimuth; "A degree of fame is OURS!" lol--Leon35 19:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) cool, any way Mistress Tilly (this is your new name!) congrats on being famous...In the Zoids community--Silverblade1 21:22, October 24, 2009 (UTC) no touchy tilly ty 4 the info, but i kinda already knew that and by the way there is a difference between a talk and a user page. when i say "Please e-mail me or leave a message on my talk page" thats not the same as "Write on my user page" please dont do that agian. if u want to tell me something, just do that. user pages are for whoever that user is! thats y its a "user page" not a "hey everyone, lets go piss him off page" u get wat im saying here mistriss tilly?--KABLAMO BOOM! 19:00, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I mixed up talk and user page in a moment of absentminded, there was no malicious intent o_O. Sorry about that. Pointytilly 19:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) it ok both u and lea are a little crazy today lol--Leon35 19:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) for the record i kno they bootlegs or maybe a abandoned zoid line in china. dont forget i belive TOMY has factories there (who doesnt anymore) so if i was to actualy obtain them, i would check 4 logos. please contact me the correct way if u find anyleads. i would prefer email incase someone else is after the 2 zoids is well. alot of people bid on those zoids...my main hope was that they were from a tomy factory in chna or at the very least a factory that produced gooods for them, a "sub-factory" if u will and i was hoping that those were lost prototypes. probobly not but hey i dont care they kick ass cool--Leon35 19:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ok i went to da link. very good recorce i will use it edit bootleg page. can i ask u somtin though, how come the color scheme for the shield liger i saw and the shield liger the link shows are different?--Leon35 19:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) in addition, the website stats iwtr was from japan, the ebay one says it from china?--Leon35 19:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :If you mean the first sentence, it's something like "according to a Japanese bootleg collector, they're called...", not specifically that they're from Japan. Or did you mean somewhere else? Pointytilly 20:21, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ya thats wat i met ty. now how come the color schemes are different (not the second versions) the shield liger i saw and the 1 on the site are ifferent. the 1 i saw has a red colored head while the 1 on the site has a blue colored head.--Leon35 20:36, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Mistress Tilly...um yeah im not sure why but i cant find any thing for the Gorem?...so if you could fill that page in we'll be that much closer to finishing the 1/24 Zoids.(if you dont like Mistress just tell us if it gets old) bye Mistress--Silverblade1 20:40, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Beware, I'm the sole allowed to call her "Mistress". --Ultrasaurus-Red 21:37, October 25, 2009 (UTC) lol mistress lol but seriosly focus on the question about da bootlegg or i eat ur brains!--Leon35 22:40, October 25, 2009 (UTC) holloween in just a few days people!--Leon35 22:40, October 25, 2009 (UTC) well tilly do u have an answer 4 me regarding the bootleggs?--Leon35 20:59, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Far as I can tell they're a variation of the ones Darth Tom has, people on Zoidspoison thought the same. I don't know where to get them beyond that. Pointytilly 21:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) first off who is darth tom?? second u not answering question. the shield liger i saw on ebay had a red colored head while the 1 on that website shows it with a blue colored head. in addition, both zoids i saw did not have that wierd backpack thiingy--Leon35 23:04, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Darth Tom runs the above site and is one of the bigger bootleg collectors in the fandom. And I know about the red/blue head, that was why I suspect some variation on 'em (they already seem to have some). Pointytilly 21:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) dam i coulda had an unusual bootleg...dam--Leon35 21:17, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ty 4 da help tilly u rock girlfriend! viking ty 4 adding that shadow edge pic i requested. in terms of uniqe designs from the manga, all thats left is a pic of that viking zoid that u mentioned on the hammerhead page, unless its just a standard hammer in the manga with a different name then forget it--Leon35 23:37, October 28, 2009 (UTC) i dont own the manga or anything, so if there is anything else, see wat u can do ty--Leon35 23:38, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Viking Zoid o_O? I didn't add that, so I'd need to know where it is to photo it. Not by volume number (the US and Japanese don't match!), but by blob in the story... Pointytilly 20:32, October 29, 2009 (UTC)